Dino-Nature Season 2
by mutantapk
Summary: In this season we will be traveling to Isla Nublar; where dinosaurs have been roaming free for years. However, visitors still come to this island, and on this island it is kill or be killed.
1. Chapter 1

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 1

Death of a crocodile

Location: Abandoned isla nublar.

On isle nublar Diana is hunting for some duckbills, but they are being guarded by the fearsome triceratops. Diana tries to find another way around them, but the alpha of the herd named Brom won't allow the baryonyx to pass. Diana decides to try to show Brom that she needs to get by or he will get hurt. Diana snaps at him with her jaws; wounding Brom, but that doesn't stop Brom from fighting back. Brom manages to gore Diana the baryonyx in the side; Diana lets out a low growl of pain.

Diana tries again to bit down on Brom, but Brom manages to this time stab Diana right through the neck; killing the baryonyx instantly. With that Brom gets back to his herd to see if everybody is alright.


	2. Mysterious Death

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 2

Mysterious Death

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar

A herd of sinoceratops gather around the watering hole as the sun is starting to rise. However nearby an incident happened last night; on the ground is a dead dilophosaur known as Venom. He was killed by the predator that is looking at him right now; a raptor named Victor. See both of these predators on this island are very territorial; they both tend to fight over territory. However, Venom had the unfortunate run in with Victor the alpha or the nearby raptor pack. After the two made contact with each other, Venom tried to spray Victor in the eyes with his spit, but missed. That gave Victor the opportunity to strike, and kill the inexperianced dilophosaur. Now Victor looks over his kill he made last night with pride


	3. Swamp hunt

Dino-Nature Season 2 episode 5

Swamp hunt.

Location: Isla Nublar.

In a nearby swamp an herbivore known as huayangosaurus is busy trying to get a drink from the nearby lake. However he is interrupted by a sound in the nearby bushes. The stegosaur perks his head up to see what it is, but lowers it thinking it is nothing. Suddenly a barryonyx comes charging out of the forest; in real life a baryonyx would be a fish eater, but due to Ingen's modifications this dinosaur is a predator. The barryonyx heads right for the huayangosaurus.  
The stegosaur show off her spiked tail to say; leave me alone, or this tail will hurt! The barryonyx isn't bothered by the tail, as she sinks her teeth into the stegosaurs side. The stegosaur lashes out with his tail, and leaves some gashes on her face. The barryonyx tries again to bite at the stegosaur, but again get hit. The huayangosaurus is still in striking pose, when she collapses from exhaustion. With her prey down; the barryonyx takes that moment to deliver the killing blow.


	4. Croc Hunt

Dino-Nature

Croc hunt

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar

It is now dark on isle nublar, and that is when the predators decide it is time to hunt. However, this night another predator is going to hunt. An alpha barryonyx name Barry is hunting; when he notices another barryonyx in his area. Now on isle nublar it turns that barryonyx like modern crocodile can become very territorial with each other. So, Barry decides to try to get the newcomer to leave his turf. Barry then confronts the lone barryonyx; the newcomer bites at Barry leaving a mark on Barry's side. Barry fights back, and slashes at the newcomer.

The newcomer howls in pain as Barry slashes on his face. The newcomer tries to bite back, but then Barry grabs him by the neck. Barry then tosses the newcomer on the ground; the newcomer roars as Barry is holding him by the throat on the ground. Barry then breaks the newcomer's neck, and kills him. With that newcomer out of the way; Barry can resume his hunt.


	5. Spittor vs Raptor

Dino-Nature Season 2 episode 5

Spittor vs Raptor

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar.

On this island there are lots of predators on the island; sure they have rivals, but none are more fierce than the rival between the spitters, and the raptors. Now on this episode we will witness a battle for which the likes the world has never seen; a raptor, and a spitter clash. On this island they mostly prefer to clash over territory.

Now one day a spitter named Venom is off exploring a nearby lake, when he hears a growl. Venom is a 20yr old dilophosaurus; now he turns around to see what that growl was coming. He sees that it is from a raptor, who is growling because Venom is in his territory. However, Venom thinks of the place as his, and shows his frill as a threat display. The raptor is not threatened by it at all; because he has dealt with dilophosaurs before, he knows how to handle Venom.

The raptor lunges; leaving a scratch on Venom's side. Venom growls in pain, and bites at the raptors neck. The raptor manages to use his claws to get Venom off of him, and the slashes at him leaving marks on his face. Feeling frustrated Venom decides to employ his ultimate weapon, and fires a spray of his venom at the raptor. The spray hits the raptor, but the raptor manages to get it off before it could do any damage. After getting it off the raptor pounces on Venom, and kills him.


	6. Territorial dispute

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 6

Territorial dispute

Location: Abandoned Isle Nublar.  
Since the hatcheries on the island still work; they managed to hatch, and incubate 3 of the top predators. The predators would be 3 tyrannosaurs. Right now on the island two of them Rose, and Sue are fighting over who gets to be queen of the island. Upon seeing each other the two alpha predators growl at each other; before Sue tries to take a bite out of Rose. Rose lets out a bellow of pain, and bites back at Sue. Sue lets out a roar, and manages to shake Rose off. Rose starts to growl at Sue telling her to yield to her as the new alpha in this pack.  
Sue refuses to yield, and tries to again bite at Rose's neck. Rose manages to dodge the attack, and bites down on Sue side. Sue moans in pain as Rose sinks her sharp teeth in her side. Sue again manages to shake Rose, and the two start to look at each other again. Both exhausted, and about to fall over from the fight; Sue choose to run off yielding to Rose. Rose lets out a roar of victory claiming that she is now alpha.


	7. wounded

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 9

Wounded

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar

Susan a 10 yr old rex is on the hunt for some food. However as she is looking she decides to try to kill a long ankylosaur; Susan roars at the ankylosaur, scaring it. The ankylosaur raises its tail in defense ready to strike, and Susan growls at the armored herbivore. Susan strikes first clamping down on the ankylosaur's back. The ankylosaur yelps in pain; as it shoves Susan off.

When the ankylosaur gets Susan off; it wacks the predator with it's clubbed tail. Susan bellows in pain. Susan then tries again to bite at the armored plant eater, but again gets hit. Feeling exhausted by getting hit so many time; Susan starts to puff, and wonders if she should continue the fight. Susan decides for the better, and decides to leave the ankylosaur alone.


	8. New Empress

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 10

New Empress

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar.

On Isle Nublar there is a battle for supremacy going. A battle between the reigning queen known as Rexie, and a newcomer who is hybrid; an Indominus-Rex known as Dominatrix. Dominatrix you see is new to this wild place, and she wants to be the top predator. But to do that she feels she has to take care of the top predator here.  
In the forest Rexie is on the hunt for some prey, however she soon finds that she is the one being hunted. Dominatrix comes charging out of the forest, and claws at Rexie leaving her scratched on the side. Rexie lets out a loud bellowing roar to the intruder, and bites the Indominus's body. The indominus growls as she tries to get the tyrant off of her, and then tries to go for the neck. Rexie manages to dodge the attack, and bites again wounding the Dominatrix. The indominus again swipes at Rexie wounding her in the face.  
Enraged Rexie charges towards the indominus, and nearly topples her to the ground. Getting back up; Dominatrix, and Rexie are both exhausted from the fight. Dominatrix looks at the tyrant exhausted, and bleeding. Rexie looks at Dominatrix, and growls. Rexie then lets out a loud roar as if saying "don't try fighting me again!" Hearing that Dominatrix takes off into the forest; while Rexie goes to nurse her wounds.


	9. Death of an empress

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 11

Death of an Empress.

Location: Abandoned isla Nublar.

As Donna-rex is the new reigning empress of the island; she has few who seem to challenge her. One day when she decides to go by a nearby watering hole, she seems to have startled someone. She looks over to what let out that loud screech, and sees that it is a baryonyx. Donna-rex growls at this predator; who doesn't seem all that tough to beat. What she doesn't know is this barry is also a super hybrid of different animals. The two predators begin to circle each other, and the barry makes his first strike on the super dino. Donna roars in pain, and bites back leaving a cut along the side.

The barry again lunges, and bites down hard. Donna roars in pain, and sees that the barry has left a mark on her side. Enraged the Indominus clamps down on the side; only to find that due to the hybridinazation program the baryonyx now has thick armor, which Donna can't pierce. Taking advantage of this surprise the barry manages to scratch the side of the super-predator leaving another scratch, this time near the face. Feeling exhausted by the fight; Donna stands there trying to catch her breath. The baryonyx takes advantage of this, and makes a lunge towards her biting her on the snout. Donna manages to shake the barry off, and tries to bite the little predator, but misses. When the indominus misses; the baryonyx clamps down on the indominus's neck, and breaks it killing the current empress.


	10. Scavenging

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 12

Scavenging

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar.

A lone allosaur is out hunting in middle of the night looking for some food. It doesn't take her long to find some, cause nearby is a carcass of a ceratosaur that was killed by a bigger predator. The allosaur begins to chow down on the dead animal; when it hears something in the nearby forest. The allosaur growls demanding that the animal shows itself. Suddenly, a lone velociraptor comes out of the forest in a little bit of a panic. It looks at the carcass of the dead ceratosaur, and then looks at the allosaur.

The raptor then looks at the allosaur, and lets out a chirping sound as if asking the allosaur if she could have some. The allosaur is about to drag the carcass away, but then decides to let the raptor have it. With that the allosaur goes into the nearby forest to sleep.


	11. Old scarred one

Dino-Nature

Old Scarred One

Location: Abandoned Isle Nublar.  
Meet Mufasa, he use to be the ruler of Isle Nublar. That is until a new introduced predator came to the isle, and that new predator would be Spinosaurus. As Mufasa is out patrolling his territory he hears a loud bellowing roar; curious Mufasa decides to see who invades his territory. He is an experianced fighter as you can tell by the scars that he has earned from other rexes on the island, but he isn't sure about the new predator. The new spinosaur name Snoke, lets out a loud roar claiming this part of the island as his.  
Mufasa roars back as if claiming that this is turf stay out! Snoke growls back as if say Make Me! At that point Mufasa bites down on Snoke's side, and Snoke manages to claw at Mufasa's neck. Mufasa lets out a roar of pain having felt Snoke's claw. Mufasa tries again to bite on the spino's neck, but the spino whacks him with his clawed hands. Mufasa stands there panting; unsure of what to do. Snoke roars at Mufasa to leave, to which Mufasa leaves to fight another day.


	12. Death of Snoke

Dino-Nature

Death of Snoke

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar.

On the island Nublar there is a new ruler of the land of dinosaurs. That ruler is Snoke a very grown up, and experianced spinosaurus. He has ruled this island for many years; since he dethroned the rex Mufasa. Now he faces his biggest threat to his rule, cause a new dinosaur is loose on the island. That new species would be an Indoraptor named spike. This indoraptor is on the hunt for anything it can take on, and he has managed to remain unchallenged by any predator on the island. Snoke is in the area; when he smells the new predator in his turf.

Snoke goes to meet the hybrid, and lets out a loud bellowing roar to get the indoraptor to leave. Spike however is not intimidated by this bigger predator; he has taken down predators that same size. So, he roars back while have his quills shake to intimidate the spinosaur. Snoke then bites down on the indoraptor's side, the indoraptor backs off a little bit in pain. Spike then lashes out with his claws damaging Snoke's side; Snoke lets out a roar of pain. Slash then bites down on the spino's snout, and again he cries out in pain.

The two predators begin to circle each other; before Snoke bites down on Spike back leaving a wound. Spike lets out a bellow of pain, before slashing at Snoke with his claws. Feeling exhausted, Snoke is puffing, and is on the verge of passing out. Suddenly Spike pounces on Snoke, and begins to claw at the bigger predator. Snoke roars as he tries to get the indoraptor off his back, but the indoraptor manages to topple the bigger predator killing him instantly.

RIP Snoke the spinosaurus.


	13. Battle of Kings

Battle of Kings

Location: abandonded Isla Nublar.

On the main street of Isle Nublar a spinosaurus named Splice is patrolling her territory, when she encounters what could possible be the new king of Nublar. That dinosaur would be the Indominus-rex named Donna, who has survived a previous encounter with a barryonyx. Donna roars at the spinosaur to stay out of her turf. Splice roars back to challenge the new dinosaur, and Donna accepts. The two begin to have a stare down to see if any of them are going to leave the turf.

Donna claws at the spinosaur leaving a wound right on the head. Splice howls in pain, and manages to bite back on the Donna's back. The indominus growls at this, and bites the spinosaur near the neck. Splice manages to fight off the attack, and growls at this intruder. It is then that Donna straightens up, and growls.

He then does something that no dinosaur has done before; Donna bows before Splice showing that he doesn't want to fight. The spinosaur then growls at seeing this, but lets Donna win since she is showing respect to the current ruler of the island.


	14. Sweet Victory

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 16

Sweet Victory

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar.

On the isle of Nublar a herd of sinoceratops is busy migrating to the north of the island with a bunch of their young, and old. However this herd doesn't know they are being stalked by a predator. As they are making their way past the abandoned park; a lone ceratosaurs peeks around one of the building to get a look at the herd. It is then that he sees one of the members is falling behind. As the herd is going by the old monorail station, that is when the ceratosaur strikes. In fright the rest of the herd decides to scatter; leaving the male sinoceratops to hold his ground against the ceratosaur.

The old male growls at this predator, and ceratosaur hisses at him. The ceratosaur strikes first, drawing blood from the side of sinoceratops. Feeling hurt, and angry the sinoceratops charges towards the ceratosaur. The ceratosaur lets out a bellowing roar of pain as the horn of the old male hits him in the side. The ceratosaur looks at the old male, and sees that he is just about worn out. It is then that the ceratosaur decides to end it, by grabbing the sinoceratops by the neck, and breaking. The ceratosaur lets out a loud roar, and he then looks from side to side; just in case there are other predators nearby. With that he decides to enjoy his meal.


	15. Off my Turf!

Dino-Nature

Season 2

Episode 17

Off my turf!

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar.  
Slash is now the ruler of Isla Nublar west, and he has become the lord of the swamp. Now he is very protective of his territory. As he is going to hunt; he catches the whiff of another carnivore nearby. He looks around, and sees a metriacanthrosaurus approaching to hunt in his turf. Slash growls at this predator for entering his turf, the metria growls back.  
Slash charges towards the intruder, and the two have a stare down. Slash bites first; right on the back of the metria. The metria bellows in pain, and strikes back biting on the arm. Slash then lashes out with his arm; slicing across the metria's face. The metria howls in pain, and before he could react Slash grabs him by the head with his jaws. The metria manages to break free, and tries to bite back. However he misses, and Slash grabs the Metria by the neck forcing the predator to the ground. It is over in a matter of seconds as Slash breaks the Metria's neck asserting his dominance on the island.


	16. Battle at the lagoon

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 19

Battle at the lagoon.

Location: Lake at Isle Nublar.  
Brutus a full grown male tyrannosaur is busy patrolling his territory; when he hears a hiss nearby in the lake. A lone indoraptor is busy trying to hunt for any kind of prey, even ones that are bigger than him. The indoraptor growls at the tyrant king, and tries to lunge for the predator. Brutus manages to stand his ground, and bite at the indoraptor. The indoraptor lets out a bellow of pain as the rex's teeth sink into his arm; feeling angry the indoraptor swipes at the rex. The claws make their mark on the rex's face, and Brutus bellows out in pain. He then makes a final strike at the indoraptor; with that he makes one loud bellowing roar at the raptor. After hearing the roar the indoraptor stops attacking, and reconsiders his actions. Brutus roars again, and prepares to bite. But, before he can the indoraptor takes off running out of Brutus's territory.


	17. Patrol

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 19

Patrol.

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar.

In the mid-afternoon Ripper the indoraptor is patrolling the part of his island that is his turf; the grasslands. As he is patrolling he growls at a nearby predator; an allosaurus. The allosaur turn to see who it was that growls at him. Big Al as he is called on this island lets out a loud roar at the indoraptor, and lunges towards the hybrid. But, Ripper is too quick for this predator, and manages to slash him across the back.

Big Al lets out a loud roar of pain; as he again bites down on Ripper. This time Ripper doesn't manage to dodge the attack, and gets bitten on side. Ripper feeling enraged again slashes at the allosaur, and inflicts some serious pain on the allosaur. Big Al lets out another roar, it is then he decides the fight isn't worth it. Big Al decides to live to fight another day, and makes a run towards the forest


	18. My meal

Dino-Nature season 2

Episode 20 my meal

Dino-Nature season 5 episode 20 my meal:

Location: Abandoned Isle Nublar.

On Isle Nublar a ceratosaur has managed to kill a lone hadrosaur, and is about feast on it. When he hears a loud roaring nearby; suddenly Ripper the Indoraptor emerges from the forest. Rippers sees what the ceratosaur has, and he wants it. The ceratosaur growls at the hybrid saying this is his meal, and he has earned the right to eat it. Ripper hisses at the carnivore, and slashes at the ceratosaur.

The ceratosaur lets out a loud bellowing roar of pain, and bites at Ripper. Ripper growls at this wound, and again slashes at the much bigger carnivore. The ceratosaur manages to dodge the attack, and bites at Ripper. Ripper then slashes at the ceratosaur across the face, and the ceratosaur decides to leave. Ripper gets a free meal.


	19. Battle of ages

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 21

Battle of ages

Location: abandoned Isle Nublar.

While the alpha predator of the island, and queen Rexy is patrolling the island. She starts to become hungry, and spies an elderly stegosaurus wading into the nublar lake. Rexy charges towards the old stego, and growls. The stego starts to become agitated at the sight of the big predator, and flicks his tail to show how sharp the spikes are. Rexy roars, and bites at the armored herbivore.

Wounded the stegosaur tries to hit Rexy with his tail, but Rexy manages to dodge the attack. Having dodged the attack; Rexy again bits at the stego. The stego manages to hit Rexy with his tail, and Rexy roars at having been hit. The stegosaur is starting to feel weak from the bites, and his head starts to droop. It is this moment that Rexy has been waiting for; as she clamps down on the stego's neck, and breaks it.

Having killed Rexy looks to the left, and then the right to make sure there aren't any other predators. Feeling satisfied that there are no other predators nearby; Rexy decides to start eating.


	20. Return to the Rock

Dino-Nature season 2 episode 22

Return to the Rock

(So, this is a weird coicidence that I'm doing this just a few days after Battle at Big Rock)

Location: Abandoned Isle Nublar

While the allosaur is on the hunt for prey on the plain of Isle Nublar; it come across a herd of sinoceratops. She decide, she had better ambush one of the members. She finds the weakest of them, and pounces. She comes charging out of the forest, and the sinoceratops turns to face her attacker. The allosaur growls at the ceratopsian, and clamps down on the ceratopsian. The sinoceratops bellows out in pain, and finds the rest of her herd have taken off in a panic.

She then stabs the allosaur with her horn, and the allosaur gives a final strike. The sinoceratops doesn't have enough strength for a fight; with that the allosaur delivers a death bite on the neck. Killing the sinoceratops; with that the allosaur looks around to see if there are any other predators nearby before digging in.


	21. Just Passing through

Dino-Nature Season 2

Just Passing Thru.

Location: Abandoned Isle Nublar.

Near a lagoon two Carnotaurus have emerged from their automatic hatcheries. They decide to get a drink, but while there they see each other. The grey one known as silver growls at his sister Scarlett; as these predators are territorial. Silver charges across the lagoon, and swipes at Scarlett with his teeth. Scarlett howls in pain, and bits Silver on the nose. Silver growls annoyed at this; meanwhile an allosaur who is just coming down to get a drink, growls at them to knock it off. The two carnos glare at the allosaur; as they continue their fight deeper into the woods.

Meanwhile deep in the woods the carnos continue their fight; Silver tries to grab hold of Scarlett. But, Scarlett manages to get the upper hand, and grabs the neck of her brother. She then manages to force him to the ground, and breaks his neck.


	22. Prey fights back

Dino-Nature

Prey fights back

Location: Abandoned Isle Nublar.

As Delta the leader of a pack of raptors on this island is out patrolling the island, and seeing what prey there is. She sees what might be considered easy prey for her; a lone dracorex. Using her hunting skills; she decides to ambush the boneheaded dinosaur. The dracorex charges Delta; wounding her just a little. However, whent the dracorex charges again; Delta is ready.

This time when the dracorex charges, Delta manages to slash, and claw at the dinosaur; giving it some major scratches. The dracorex tries to charge again, but get clawed by Delta. Who, then decides to pounce on the dracorex, and rips at the throat killing the dinosaur. With a successful kill; Delta decides to drag the kill back to her pack to have.


	23. Bone head fight

Dino-Nature

Bone head fight

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar.

On the island of Nublar there are more than just raptors on the island. There are other small carnivores on the island as well such as the one I'm about to talk about the dilophosaurus. On this island the dilophosaurs are kind of underestimated due to them being clever, and sneaky. Plus they have proven to hold their own against the more larger raptors such as velociraptors, and deinonychus. However there is a prey of theirs that can hold it's own at times against them.

Meet the dracorex; a small bipedal herbivore that like its relative the pachycephalosaurs has a thick skull. With that skull, and little bit of horns it will hold its own against venom the dilophosaur who spots a dracorex nearby. Venom slowly emerges from the tall grass, and hisses at the draco. The dracorex growls at the predator, and starts pawing the ground; ready to charge. Venom approaches the herbivore, and shows his frill ready to spray.

The dracorex charges towards Venom; hitting him on the side. Venom lets out a screech of pain, and claws at the dracorex. The dracorex manages to back up from the claws, and hits Venom again. Venom feeling more prepared for the attack, sprays the dracorex with his venom. Feeling blinded the dracorex tries to charge, but Venom is already biting, and clawing into the dracorex. The dracorex falls to the ground dead.


	24. Night Duel

Dino-Nature

Night Duel

Location: Abandoned Isle Nublar

A lone Baryonyx, codenamed Robert is out hunting in the dead of night. When he sees a lone stegosaur; he decides this stego might be an easy meal. Robert approaches the stego; seeing the predator approaching the stego shows Robert her spikes. Robert growls at the stego, and bites on the flank. The stego bellows in pain, and hits Robert with her spiked tail. Robert yelps in pain, and tries to bite again. Only this time as he tries to bite; the stego again whacks him with her tail. Robert has had enough of dealing with the stego, and decides to find something else to hunt.


	25. Waterhole

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 27

Waterhole

Location: Abandoned Isle Nublar.

At the nearby watering hole a lone raptor name silver is getting a drink, and she is weary. Cause this island since the indominus got killed has been home to a new type of hybrid; one that is close to home. This hybrid is codenamed Ripper, and he is an indoraptor. Right now he is near the watering hole, but Sliver is safe as Ripper has already hunted. Seeing that a predator is nearby; a chasmosaur decides to high tail it out of the area. Ripper however, sees this as an opportunity to hunt, and chases after the ceratopsian.

The chasmosaur turns to face Ripper, and charges. Ripper lets out a little yelp as the horns scratch him. Ripper then bites, and claws at the chasmosaur; leaving the chasmosaur wounded. Feeling the chasmosaur tries to charge, but Ripper manages to pounce. Ripper knocks down the chasmosaur, and goes for the throat. Killing the chasmosaur.


	26. Mega Carnivores

Dino-Nature

Season 2 episode 28

Mega Carnivores

SEASON FINALE

Location: Abandoned Isla Nublar.

As Brutus is hunting around the crater lake area of the island he smells something that is close by. Curious the giganotosaurus decides to take a closer look. As he makes his way over he hears a loud bellowing roar; it is then he sees what is in the area. A carnivore that is even bigger than he is; a spinosaurus, and this one is trying to make his way towards the lagoon in the middle of the crater. But, that is Brutus's territory, and he is not going to share.

Brutus roars at the bigger predator to back off, but the spino keeps coming towards the area. Brutus decides to teach this crocodilian a lesson, and goes down there to meet the challenge. Brutus bites the spino, and hits the flank of the larger predator. The spino howls in pain, and swipes at Brutus; leaving a scratch on the giga's muzzle. Infuriated Brutus bites down near the spino's sail, but the spino dodges, and scratches the back of Brutus. Brutus lets out a loud bellowing roar of pain. The spino again roars at Brutus, and with that Brutus walks away from the bigger predator.


End file.
